


I Do Not Doubt

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is considering making a new rule that says no one is allowed to coddle him. Least of all Spock. Post Into Darkness - Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Not Doubt

Jim Kirk was, by nature, not a patient man. Sure, he could deal with negotiations with stubborn natives, and he could live through Bones screaming at him for the umpteenth time. But sometimes, there was only so much a man could take. And there were three things that Jim Kirk could just not handle.

No-Win Scenarios (They don’t exist)  
Vegetarian meals (Bones, I do not care if it’s healthy get it out of my face.  
Being coddled.   
While walking to the bridge, Jim decided that there he was going to make an announcement banning all three of those situations. Because he just came back from a lecture from the new admiral about his choices during the Khan ordeal, Bones made him eat a salad for lunch, and his first-officer was in serious violation of the third item on that list. 

"Spock."

"Yes, Captain?" The Vulcan in question lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, exasperation leaking into his voice.

"I am merely observing your gait, Captain." Jim stopped walking and took a breath.

“Why?”

"It is my duty as your first officer to make sure that you are fit for clearance. Given that you have recently been "resurrected", so to speak, I am determined to remain extra observant." 

"I’m fine Spock," Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That’s what you have informed both Doctor McCoy and multiple times, yet I am unsure of its truth. You have bags under your eyes, you are favoring your right side, and unless I am mistaken, you have a tremor in your left hand. Given the reaction you are currently giving -" Spock motioned to Jim’s none-to-pleased face. "I assume that my assumptions are correct. I hardly qualify that as ‘fine’."

"Spock! Damnit, I’m fine. I’m tired but fine." he grumbled, breaking eye contact with the Vulcan. "I don’t need you breathing down my neck."

"I assure you, my actions were not meant to -"

"Not meant to offend, yes, I know!" Jim snapped, whipping his head around to face Spock. "But I’ve got everyone on this ship asking me if I’m okay, if there’s anything they can get me, if I’m feeling alright. Everyone bending over backwards to try to make life easy for me. And in my book, that counts as doubt." He lowered his voice. "Doubt is not something I can afford right now. Least of all from you." He turned and started to walk towards the turbo-lift when Spock reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Spock, I’m not going to arg-" He was cut off by the firm press of the Vulcan’s lips to his. Jim sighed against the kiss, leaned into it even, reaching his hand to Spock’s side and pressing their index and middle fingers together. It seemed like forever since the two had last kissed, and it showed by the amount of time that passed before the two broke apart.

"I do not doubt," Spock murmured, his voice barely heard. "I am merely - worried.” Jim smiled sadly and placed a gentle kiss to the other man’s neck. 

"I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading! As always, comments are much appreciated.


End file.
